


An Early Visit

by Redandblackassassin



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblackassassin/pseuds/Redandblackassassin
Summary: Years after the events of the very last Throne of Glass, Manon and Dorian are together and are devoted to each other in all the ways a King and Queen should be. Though, with their own countries to rule, they rarely see each other.





	An Early Visit

Dorian havilliard, King of Adarlan, was sick of meetings. Sick of the bullshit that the dukes said. Sick of damned Nox Owens pulling faces across the room. And especially sick of the long weeks away from his beloved witch, Manon Blackbeak. They had been properly courting for a year now, Dorian was glad that he finally told her that he loved her, no adored her. His favourite memory being in Aelin’s castle; even though him and Manon had multiple injuries and were exhausted after battle, (He had insisted upon healing all of them), they exchanged ‘I love yous.’ His arms longed to hold her, his lips wanting hers upon them.

After four hours, he was finally able to excuse himself and depart from the meeting room. Dorian walked through the corridors of his newly built stone castle, admiring the paintings. He stuck his head out of an open window to breathe in the crisp winter breeze. “Another week,” he told himself. Another week and she will be here. The young King sighed before heading to his rooms. As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom he knew something was wrong, he sensed it. Dorian’s magic tingled in his veins, longing to be unleashed, but he kept it contained with only a small whisp of sapphire caressing his tanned hand.

“ _Finally_ ,” a bedroom soft voice said from across the room.

Dorian smirked, closing the large wooden door. “I wasn’t expecting you until next week.” He said, walking across the length of the room.

“I was able to get away earlier than expected.” Manon Blackbeak purred, lounging on the sofa, with one of her legs dangling from the arm. She frowned, taking his appearance in. With those sapphire eyes and silky blue-black hair, he looked a god, but Manons attention was under his eyes. Large bags rimmed his eyes, causing her to frown. “Tough day?” She asked gently, taking her leg off the arm and sitting up straight.

Dorian breathed out a laugh, running his hands through his ebony hair. “More like tough week. So many meetings,” he sighed. Manon got up, and walked to her King. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. Dorian responded, holding her tightly and returning the kiss with equal passion. It wasn’t everyday that Manon initiated a hug.

“I missed you,” Dorian said onto her lips.

“I missed your presence too, Princeling.” She said, pulling a strand of his hair away from his face. Dorian smiled. “I will ask you about your time at the Wastes later, but for now..” Manon couldn’t respond before Dorian picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He set her down gently before lying down himself. Risking his life, he wrapped his arms around his waist, his head on her chest and tangled their legs. Dorian smiled when Manon just sighed and ran her slim fingers through his hair. Happily, he fell into a deep sleep, cuddled into his Queen.


End file.
